


The Things Sam Said

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas' relationship progression as seen through the conversations Sam has with girls he's trying to sleep with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Sam Said

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the last one wasn't quite a conversation. I cheated, so what, oh well.

1\. They're sitting in a bar in Texas, Sam sitting at the bar, Cas and Dean sitting in a booth, talking quietly. Sam's flirting with the bartender, because although she was hot, Dean didn't seem too interested. Well, Dean really hadn't seemed interested in anyone for a while. The bartender, Elise, it says on her name tag, sees Sam looking and says, "They're a cute couple."  
"Oh," Sam says, "I know them. They're not a couple. That's my brother and a friend of ours."  
"Wow," she says, "I could have sworn they're in love. Just looking at the way they look at each other, the way they're almost always touching. I guess even I have to be wrong sometimes." She laughs once, short and a bit harsh.   
Sam glances back at Dean and Cas, just as a quite attractive couple walks by, headed towards the exit. Dean doesn't even notice, his whole attention on Cas, smiling softly. Their hands are sitting on the table, brushing softly, and they look to all the world as a happy couple.   
"I see it," Sam says, "It just never occurred to me before that those two could..."  
"Brother not gay?"  
"What?" Sam says, "Oh, no, Dean's bisexual. It's just, our history with Cas. It isn't the greatest, and he's let Dean down a few times, it's just--"  
"It's okay, Hon," Elise says, "You don't have to explain it to me." She smiles at him, "Want another beer? My shift is over in ten minutes." Sam smiles back. If Dean's not getting laid tonight, at least he is.   
2\. It's a month later, and they're in Nebraska; they'd just finished a hunt and were celebrating in another bar. Sam finds himself flirting with another girl, Cas and Dean in a shadowy corner of the bar talking closely. He's done the mandatory introductions with this girl, Jenna, and they've chatted for about an hour. She's not very interesting, but she is attractive and willing to have a one night stand. But they're about an hour and fifteen minutes in when she asks him, out of the blue, about the two men he came in with.   
"Just my brother and a friend of ours," He answers, "Why?"  
"I just thought you might want to know that they're kissing." She makes a face, all scrunched up, like she'd just been force fed something sour. Sam looks over to their corner, and sure enough, she's right. They're kissing passionately, one of Dean's hands on the back of Cas' head and the other nowhere to be seen. Sam smiles at the public display; he's glad that Dean's letting himself be happy for once.   
"Good for them. They've been eying each other for a long time now."  
"You mean you're okay with it? It's not natural. It's disgusting."   
"There are 1500 animal species that would disagree with you."  
Needless to say, they don't talk for much longer.   
3\. It's Halloween time, and they're in Athens, Ohio. According to Dean, they throw a pretty great party, if you discount all of the crazy religious protesters. Sam, of course is chatting up some girl, Cori, in a spider costume. Dean, is, of course, getting a little drunk, dragging Cas along for the ride. At some point Dean gives up on drinking and just tries to publicly grope his boyfriend, who does not allow that. (At least in public, from what Sam had to hear through the thin walls last night.)  
But neither Sam nor Cas let Dean wander too far away, so they're standing pretty close whiles Sam talks to this student. She's a World Religions major, a senior, and somehow made a spider costume pretty skimpy. Sam figures it's a talent. Dean's still trying to grope Cas, of course, and is being very obnoxious about it.   
"I have a pre-law degree, but I never went back to go get my law degree," Sam is saying to her. She doesn't answer right away, is kind of looking over at his brother. "Hey? You with me?"  
"Oh, sorry," She says, "They're kind of distracting."   
"You are...okay with them, though, right? You don't think it's messed up or anything that they're two guys?"  
"Are you kidding me? Of course not. It's just that...maybe I've had a little too much to drink if I'm telling a total stranger this, but guy on guy action is really hot. I guess it's sort of like hetero men and lesbians. Except that girls typically aren't pigs about it, and we just squee when we see it. Oh, I've been rambling, that's too much Tumblr for you."   
And for what it's worth, both brothers have sex that night.   
4\. Battle Creek, Michigan, and Sam is waiting for his lady of the night to come back from the restroom. When she does, she's beaming.   
"I think I witnessed a love confession," She says, swooning, "It was so cute. There were these two guys by the jukebox and the taller one just out and said, 'I love you, Cas.' out of the blue."  
"Cas?" is all that Sam can say.   
"Yeah, it's a weird name, I guess."  
"I know Cas...that's my brother's boyfriend."  
"Oh...well, then. They're cute together."  
And, sure enough, half an hour or so later, Dean and Cas come out of the men's restroom together, hair a little messier than normal (although it is hard to tell with Cas sometimes), and looking fucking proud of themselves.   
5\. They're in Kansas, celebrating again. This time, though, they're celebrating something other than a successful hunt.   
"My brother just got engaged." Sam is saying to Tara. "We're celebrating."  
"That's exciting, who's your brother?"  
Sam points over to where Dean and Cas are sitting, drinking, and still staring longingly into each other's eyes.   
"Oh, but...gay marriage isn't legal here."  
"Yeah, we kind of move around a lot. They're going to get married in New York or something. Dean likes to make Vermont jokes."  
6\. Seeing Dean, of all people, make such a big commitment makes Sam wonder why he hasn't pursued any real relationships for a while. Sam has always been the one looking for that kind of thing, and he still doesn't have it, just a string of one night stands. Which strikes him as funny, because that used to be Dean's thing. Until, that is, what Sam has always looked for found Dean.   
They're going to settle down, in a state that will recognize their marriage of course, and continue hunting around that area. Sam might just go with them. He'll get his own place and maybe go back to school. He might just find a girl.   
As he thinks this, he looks across the reception area. His eyes meet another pair and he thinks he might be able to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can ignore this if you want, I just thought it might be interesting.   
> Where I got the names and places mentioned:  
> 1\. Elise: I was sitting in class, in Ellis Hall  
> 2\. Jenna: In Ancient Jerusalem...took the "Je" and ran with it  
> 3\. I go to school in Athens, and the Halloween block party is insane. There are really crazy religious protesters. I stayed in this year. Cori: My Ancient Jerusalem prof. is named Cory. Spider: I asked my roommate what costume it should be.   
> 4\. Kris: I was eating rice Krispies, Battle Creek, Michigan: Kellogg's HQ  
> 5\. Tara: named for Tara Strong


End file.
